STAR OF WISH
|title = STAR OF WISH |image = EXILE_-_STAR_OF_WISH_CD_only_cover.jpg|CD Only/CD+DVD/CD+Blu-ray SW_main_gokaban.jpg|CD+3DVD/CD+3Blu-ray |artist = EXILE |type = Studio Album |released = July 25, 2018 |formats = CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD, CD album, digtal download |recorded = 2015-2018 |genre = Dance-pop, mid-tempo, ballad |length = 61:55 |label = rhythm zone |chronotype = Album |singles = "24karats GOLD SOUL" "Ki・mi・ni・mu・chu" "Joy-ride ~Kanki no Drive~" "PARTY ALL NIGHT ~STAR OF WISH~" "Melody" "My Star" "Turn Back Time" "Awakening" "STEP UP" |previous = EXTREME BEST (2016) |current = STAR OF WISH (2018) |next = }} STAR OF WISH is the eleventh studio album of EXILE. It was released on July 25, 2018 in five editions: CD+3DVD, CD+3Blu-ray, CD+DVD, CD+Blu-ray and a CD only edition. First presses of the CD+3DVD and CD+3Blu-ray editions includes the group's surprise appearance at the final of EXILE THE SECOND LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "ROUTE 6・6" and a 72-page photobook. Those editions also contains a three and a half-hour long documentary film about the development of EXILE for more than 3 years after Matsumoto Toshio, ÜSA and MAKIDAI retired in 2015 split in two parts. Editions * CD+3DVD (RZCD-86620/B~D ￥7,480) * CD+3Blu-ray (RZCD-86621/B~D ￥7,980) * CD+DVD (RZCD-86622/B ￥3,980) * CD+Blu-ray (RZCD-86623/B ￥4,480) * CD only (RZCD-86624 ￥3,000) Singles EXILE - 24karats GOLD SOUL CD only.jpg|"24karats GOLD SOUL"|link=24karats GOLD SOUL EXILE - Kiminimuchu CD only.jpg|"Ki・mi・ni・mu・chu"|link=Ki・mi・ni・mu・chu EXILE - Joy-ride ~Kanki no Drive~ CD only.jpg|"Joy-ride ~Kanki no Drive~"|link=Joy-ride ~Kanki no Drive~ EXILE_-_PARTY_ALL_NIGHT_~STAR_OF_WISH~_cover.jpg|"PARTY ALL NIGHT ~STAR OF WISH~"|link=PARTY ALL NIGHT ~STAR OF WISH~ EXILE-Melody.jpg|"Melody"|link=Melody EXILE_-_My_Star_cover.jpg|"My Star"|link=My Star 5th_fix.jpg|"Turn Back Time"|link=Turn Back Time 25711_5th_fix.jpg|"Awakening"|link=Awakening EXILE-STEP-UP-450x450.jpg|"STEP UP"|link=STEP UP Tracklist CD # PARTY ALL NIGHT ~STAR OF WISH~ # Melody # My Star # Turn Back Time # Awakening # STEP UP # Heads or Tails # STYLE of 24karats # 24karats GOLD SOUL # UPSIDE DOWN - EXILE ATSUSHI # AMAZING WORLD # Ki・mi・ni・mu・chu # Joy-ride ~Kanki no Drive~ # Roman no Hoshi (浪漫の地球 (ホシ); Romantic Star) DVD/Blu-ray ; Disc 1 * Music Video # Heads or Tails (Music Video) # STYLE of 24karats (Music Video) # 24karats GOLD SOUL (Music Video) # UPSIDE DOWN (Music Video) - EXILE ATSUSHI # AMAZING WORLD (Music Video) # Ki・mi・ni・mu・chu (Music Video) # Joy-ride ~Kanki no Drive~ (Music Video) # PARTY ALL NIGHT ~STAR OF WISH~ (Lyric Video) # Melody (Lyric Video) # My Star (Lyric Video) # Turn Back Time (Lyric Video) # Awakening (Lyric Video) # STEP UP (Lyric Video) # Roman no Hoshi (Music Video) * EXILE THE SECOND LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "ROUTE 6・6" THE FINAL Encore Surprise Appearance (CD+3DVD and CD+3Blu-ray editions only) # Rising Sun # PARTY ALL NIGHT ~STAR OF WISH~ # Heads or Tails ; Disc 2 (CD+3DVD and CD+3Blu-ray editions only) * EXILE PRIDE 4 (Part 1) ; Disc 3 (CD+3DVD and CD+3Blu-ray editions only) * EXILE PRIDE 4 (Part 2) Featured Members * Matsumoto ToshioCredited for his appearance in the "24karats GOLD SOUL", "Ki・mi・ni・mu・chu" and "AMAZING WORLD" music videos only. * ÜSA * MAKIDAI * ATSUSHI * AKIRA * TAKAHIRO * Tachibana Kenchi * Kuroki Keiji * TETSUYA * NESMITH * SHOKICHI * NAOTO * Kobayashi Naoki * Iwata Takanori * Shirahama Alan * Sekiguchi Mandy * Sekai * Sato Taiki Oricon Chart Positions Physical Sales Total Reported Sales: 164,587* Digital Sales Total Reported Sales: 3,541* Notes External Links * Oricon Profile: CD+3DVD | CD+3Blu-ray | CD+DVD | CD+Blu-ray | CD only Category:EXILE Category:EXILE Albums Category:2018 Releases Category:2018 Albums Category:2018 DVDs Category:2018 Blu-rays Category:Number 1 Albums